


Nanghihinayang (Regrets)

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was wrong.<br/>I shouldn't have.<br/>I shouldn't have left you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanghihinayang (Regrets)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my filipino readers out there!!! *waves hand* I'm pretty sure you know this angst song... Oh! And please continue to read this one until my last notes.. I have some announcements.. :)
> 
> Though I said I'll stray away from angst but I can't resist . XD sorry not sorry.. This song is so fucking sad.. There's a song translation for the others which I made. I translated it myself.. lol
> 
> I hope you guys will like this one!!

**[HERE'S THE SONG THAT GAVE BIRTH TO THIS FIC!](https://youtu.be/4N74ICJwXQc) **

**_**************************************************_ **

**_Inaamin ko, nagkamali ako_ **

**_(I confessed that I was wrong)_ **   
**_Inaamin ko nasaktan ko ang puso mo_ **   
**_(I confessed that I hurt you/your feelings)_ **   
**_Iniwan ka nang walang dahilan_ **   
**_(I left you without a reason)_ **   
**_Sumama sa iba at hindi man lang ako nagpaalam_ **   
**_(Went with someone else without telling you)_ **   
**_Di man lang nagpaalam_ **   
**_(Without saying goodbye)_ **

**_Nabalitaan ko, lagi ka raw tulala_ **   
**_(I heard that you were always out of it)_ **   
**_Dinibdib mo ang aking pagkawala_ **   
**_(You took my disappearance hard)_ **   
**_Palagi ka raw umiiyak_ **   
**_(They say you're always crying)_ **   
**_Palagi mo raw akong hinahanap_ **   
**_(They say you're always looking for me)_ **   
**_Di ka pa rin nagbabago_ **   
**_(You haven't change at all)_ **   
**_Mahal mo pa rin ako_ **   
**_(You still loved me)_ **

 

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

_The subscriber you're calling is currently not available. Please try your call later._

Daichi sighed and slammed his phone on the table feeling frustrated. He's been calling his boyfriend for the umpteenth time already but all he got is this. No matter how many times he tried calling, it is either it goes to voicemail or his call won't go through or the worst his call will be disconnected.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be this way at all. Daichi massaged his forehead anticipating the headache he's going to feel. He can feel tears gathering at the corner of his eyes but he won't let it fall. He was too prideful for that.

He got up and went towards the fridge grabbing a can of beer. He don't usually drink but there are times when he did. He always drink when he is stressed and frustrated. Like right now. And all of that is thanks to his current boyfriend.

His boyfriend is late once again and Daichi can't count anymore how many times he is. He's not answering Daichi's call also. Was it that hard to answer a single fucking call? Too many cans of beer led to him falling asleep on the sofa.

His boyfriend didn't return that night.

And the next night and the next next night and the nights after that. The next time Daichi found his boyfriend? He was making out with another guy. He was boiling with anger and with that he punch his now ex-boyfriend and went back to his apartment. He pack all the things his ex-boyfriend owns then throws it out into the garbage dump.

Daichi does not know what to do. And then a flash of hazel-eyes, ash-blond hair and warm smile crossed his mind and Daichi cringed in disgust with himself. Is this what he gets for hurting for hurting someone so innocent?

He was frustrated that without him knowing he just dialed that one number in his contacts that he haven't contacted in a long time.

_"Moshi? Moshi?"_

"Iwaizumi?" Daichi called out.

 _"Daichi? What the-- Daichi where the hell have you been? What happened to you? We were looking for you?!! We were so worried!! Didn't you know?!!"_ Iwaizumi yelled which makes Daichi's tears to fall and regrets the mistakes he made because he was a big fool.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I disappeared without telling anyone. I'm really sorry." He sobbed and Iwaizumi was quiet on the other line.

 _"Daichi what happened really? You suddenly dropped off the face of the earth? You don't how worried Suga is. He was devastated Daichi when you left."_ Iwaizumi relayed and Daichi sobbed more.

"How is he? How's Suga?" Daichi asked and how he wished he shouldn't have.

 _"Daichi.... Suga is... Suga is undergoing a therapy."_ Daichi's eyes widen in shock as Iwaizumi continued talking.

_"He got depressed when you suddenly disappeared without telling anyone. He was always crying ever since that day. Sometimes he would just spaced out but at worst times he would cry non-stop asking for you. Looking for you. It got worst when it was your anniversary. He won't come out of the room, we had to break the door only to find him passed out on the bed. He drowned himself with sleeping pills. Daichi just come back please. Come back. Suga needs you. You're the only one who can help him stand up again. Daichi? Daichi? Are you there? Hello?"_

Iwaizumi asked not hearing anything from Daichi who is crying ever since the beginning of that devastating news. The phone call ended and there was silence and the only noise is Daichi's sobbing.

Why did he do this? Why did he hurt Suga? Why did he left him? He's such a fool. The biggest fool! Look at what he did!

"You haven't changed at all Koushi. You still love me so much. With all your heart. I just made you cry and suffer. I regret the day I left you all alone. I regret ever hurting you. I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have betrayed you. I'm sorry Koushi. Please. Please forgive me."

Daichi said to no one hoping that he will have the guts one day to face that one person who loves him trully without a doubt.

Daichi's life is so full of regrets.

"Please forgive me Koushi."

**_Nanghihinayang_ **   
**_( I regret )_ **   
**_Nanghihinayang ang puso ko_ **   
**_( My heart is full of regrets)_ **   
**_Sa piling ko ay lumuha ka lang_ **   
**_( On my side you're always crying)_ **   
**_Nasaktan lamang kita_ **   
**_( I've hurt you )_ **

**_Hindi na sana,_ **   
**_(I shouldn't have)_ **   
**_hindi na sana iniwan pa_ **   
**_(I shouldn't have left you)_ **   
**_Iniwan kang nag iisa at nagdurusa_ **   
**_(I shouldn't have left you alone and devastated)_ **   
**_Ako sana ay patawarin na_ **   
**_(Please forgive me)_ **

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> How is it?? I hope I did well with translating the lyrics.. but oh well..
> 
> I really promised I'm gonna stay away from angst for a while.. XD
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one!!! Your votes and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> For my Filipino readers! I'm willing to do some meet up if you want to have someone you can talk with and fangirl over DaiSuga or seiyuus or anime!! :D just DM me but only if you're near Manila or have the time to go to Manila.
> 
> Well then I'm off!!
> 
> Ja ne~~-
> 
> ELIE


End file.
